A modern loading/unloading facility is often a very busy facility. Such a facility may simultaneously and/or sequentially handle a plurality of cargo containers (such as, but not limited to, modern truck trailers) in a single day. In turn, the contents of these various cargo containers can vary considerably from one container to the next and sometimes even within a single such container. In some cases individual physically-discrete shipping containers in such cargo containers are relatively small in size while others are relatively large. The weights of such individual shipping containers can similarly vary as can the form factor of the shipping containers.
Human unloaders typically unload such cargo containers (sometimes with the assistance of unloading equipment such as pallet movers). The number of unloaders that are appropriate to unload a particular cargo container (and the number or type of unloading equipment they might employ) can vary significantly with respect to the variables described above for the physically-discrete shipping containers that are to be unloaded. For example, a cargo container containing only five large palletized items may be suitably unloaded by only a single unloader using a pallet mover. In another case, however, a cargo container containing hundreds of smaller physically-discrete shipping containers may be better served by a given number of unloaders (some or all of whom may use, for example, a rolling vertical dolly).
Generally speaking, unloading efficiency improves the sooner the correct number of unloaders is determined (and the sooner the correct type and number of unloading equipment is determined).
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.